Discretional Love
by Poeticfilter
Summary: The lives we live. The lies we tell. The world is too dangerous for anything but truth and too small for anything but love. They are running from lives predetermined and dabble in the narrative of love. Their criminal love fatally threatened by their lies and lives. "I didn't choose this life!" "...And I'm telling you I can't live with this life." Lovers discretion is advised.


Discretional Love

"_Waah!"_

_The sound of the baby's cries in the hospital room was deafening. The woman on the bed, sprawled out in a sweaty mess stared breathlessly at the doctor between her feet, cradling the child out of her body. The small little bundle of life kicked and screamed with its eyes seemingly glued shut. She could feel the sigh of the nurses in the delivery room as the doctor rocked the baby in a shushing manner. The doctor proceeded to hand the screaming new born to the nurse. He was about to give her the directions that the tired mother, being a doctor herself, knew all too well when panicked erupted from her._

"_No wait!" She pleaded. "Please, I just want to see him!"_

_The doctor and the nurse shared a look. "You know its best that we get him to the incubation room as soon as possible, Dr. H –_

"_I know but please!?" Her voice was hoarse from the intense screaming she had just done prior, during the tenuous hours of her labor. _

_The doctor and nurse still looked skeptical._

"_**Please!"**_

_The doctor gave the nurse the go ahead and in mere seconds the screaming child was in her mother's arms. Endearingly she stared at her son's face. Instantly within her mother's embrace, the small child's crying quieted. She gently cradled the baby in her arms and then gave him a single kiss on his sticky forehead. His body seemed to simply fit in her grasp. Both their bodies were slick with her bodily fluids._

_She was desperately trying to memorize his face. She tried her hardest to set every contour, every dimple, and every pudgy bunch of excess skin that made babies so cute, permanently into her mind. She wanted to be able to reconstruct him by every sense capable. She was humming a soft tune when his eyes squinted open by a mere inch and she did not know if she imagined the color or not but his eyes had appeared a brilliant green; just like hers._

_She was hoping to see it happen again when the nurse abruptly made an attempt at taking the baby from her arms._

_She immediately held the baby closer to her chest, defensively. The nurses eyes were pleading and she knew instinctively that she was simply doing her job. Her eyes welled as she slowly gave up the new born._

"_It'll be alright," The nurse spoke calmly, empathetic about the new mother's unwillingness to give up her child. "You'll be able to see him in a couple hours."_

_The young mother cried desperately to herself as she watched the crying baby leave with the nurse. The nurse was wrong; she would not see her son in a couple hours or even in a couple of days._

_She cried, devastated, to herself. This was the first and last time she would ever see the life that sprung from her body._

* * *

_Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock._

Five-year old, Daisuke sat lazily and expectantly impatient in his nursery class. His eyes had remained almost permanently glued to the clock above the teacher's chalk board. He had not learnt to tell time fully yet but he knew when the two hands of the clock pointed in specific directions it meant that school was over.

Today was Friday. And every Friday his dad would take him out to get buckets of ice cream to eat over the weekend. They would go to the ice cream factory where his dad would get them ice cream; specially made. Last week Friday, his father promised that next time, he would take him in the back to see how the ice cream was made.

He had never been more excited for the school week to pass and for Friday to come.

Daisuke was becoming more and more impatiently agitated when the bell rang. He joyously jolted form his seat and headed to the cabinets for his school bag. His teacher was saying something about 'leaving in an orderly fashion' but he was zoning it out. He burst through the nursery school front door along with his classmates and headed straight for the parking area.

As expected his father was already there resting against his sleek black Cadillac jeep, wearing one of his classic black suits with his hands coolly fisted in his pocket. Daisuke was proud to brag to everyone at school that he had the coolest father ever. When he always looked this cool it was a hard fact to discount.

Currently he was talking to one of his classmates' father. His father seemed relatively calm but Joe's, the name of his classmate, father looked utterly desperate. He had that look in his eyes that Daisuke knew all too well. It was the look of a person that was lying or desperately trying to prove he was telling the truth. He didn't know why Joe's father would be trying to persuade his father about a lie he possible told but honestly he didn't care.

He skipped up to his father's car and was immediately met by his father's open arms.

"Hey bud, how was school?" Sasuke said as he picked him up in his arms.

"It was ok, I guess."

Joe's father was still standing there seemingly waiting expectantly on a response from his dad. Sasuke placed him back on the pavement and instructed him to go into the car. He then turned to Joe's father as Daisuke watched from the passenger car seat.

"I'm only going to tell you this once, Joey," Sasuke said deathly calm. Daisuke had always admired his father's 'business' voice. It was extremely effective. "Get the merchandise situation under control"

Sasuke gave Joey a deadpanned stare. The man seemed about ready to run for the hills. Daisuke hoped whatever his father's problem with Joey he would be able to get over it.

Daisuke watched as his father turned, completely dismissing Joey, and got in the car. He started the car engine with the turn of his keys.

He turned to Daisuke as they began to move off.

"Put on your seatbelt." Sasuke said half-serious, half-amused.

Daisuke blushed shamefully. "Oh yeah." He quickly fastened his seatbelt. "Sorry about that dad."

His father quickly gave him an 'Ok' and the sped out of the elementary school car park.

* * *

"I'm so excited!"

Daisuke couldn't help but jump and yell as they got out of the car and began heading to the ice cream factory. Sasuke was following a few steps behind the ecstatic toddler.

Sasuke was so excited for his son. He had tried for years as a single father to make sure that Daisuke was happy and had tried even harder to help him maintain that happiness. He had read all the books, watched all the movies, talked to all the parents that he could get his hands on. He wanted the best for his son and his involvement in illegal activities would not affect that.

Daisuke was still heavily unaware of his 'underground' activities. On the outside to Daisuke and the normal civilian he was the C.E.O. of the one of the most prosperous business around the world. However to men like Joey, who knew the dirty side of Konoha, knew that Sasuke was the head crime lord as of recent of Konoha's mafia. He had been the right hand man for years now but after Kakashi's death a year ago, he was nominated to take over.

Joey had recently lost a shipment of drugs while crossing over the Suna borders. He was usually more lenient on mix ups with shipments over Suna. Suna's border system was notoriously well known for how thorough and difficult to drug traffic through it was. What he was angry about was Joey's audacity to talk to him about it at the school.

All Sasuke wanted to do was keep Daisuke permanently in the dark about his illegal work. Daisuke was old enough to understand the concept of good guys versus bad guys and Sasuke did not have any misconceptions of which side of that line he landed on. He knew that inevitably Daisuke would find out about him and his real job, just like he found out with his father.

Sasuke's corporation was nothing but a cover; an extremely successful and effective cover. His business made money on its own with little or sometimes even no influence form the mafia. He was better at this game than his father ever was. He was not going to drag the only family he had left into the danger of the mafia world the way his father did.

"Dad!" Daisuke called breaking his reverie. "Come on. Hurry up!"

Sasuke gave a reassuring smile as he watched as Daisuke struggled to open the ice cream factory's glass doors. Sasuke jogged up to him and helped the small boy into the store.

The first thing he felt was the drastic cold. There was machinery everywhere that was incredibly clouded by the smoky chill of the factory.

A woman immediately was running up to them with coats and gloves dangling in her hands.

"Mr. Uchiha and," She turned and smiled at the shivering Daisuke. "Mr. Uchiha, Here are your coats and gloves. My name is Megumi Sue and I'll be you tour guide today."

They appreciatively took the clothing from her grasp and quickly put them on.

"Are you two ready. We'll be taking a cart through the entire factory!" Megumi told them excitedly.

Daisuke looked like he was going to burst through his own skin. His green eyes were alit with pure joy.

"Let's go Dad!" Daisuke said already following Megumi to the mobile cart.

"I'm coming!" Sasuke began to walk in that direction when his phone rang from his pockets. Daisuke recognizing the specialized ringtone let his shoulders drop slightly in disappointment.

Sasuke squatted down to Daisuke level.

"I'm sorry buddy but I have to take this call, alright"

"…Ok" Daisuke said; dejected.

Megumi scooted up to the father and son. "Y'know Daisuke your father could just take another cart and catch up with us at the chocolate station?" Megumi said pointedly at Sasuke. Sasuke gave her an appreciative nod and Daisuke seemed happier about the alternative.

"Fine."

"Alright. I'll see you at the chocolate station." Sasuke said rising to his full height and patting Daisuke on the head as his hand dove into his pants for his phone.

"What's the problem now Joey?"

"_The Suna situation is under control."_

"Good, now is there any reason you felt the need to call me and tell me that, when you **know** I'm with my son."

"_Umm. The situation is stable for now but Su- Suna forces are getting suspicious."_

Sasuke sighed dramatically. Running a hand through his hair he physically tried to keep his anger under control. He couldn't understand why things were becoming so complicated. Things in Suna were tight; however they were always tight. But while he was still working under Kakashi's he had made an almost impervious system. Something was up and it was gnawing at him that he didn't know what it was.

"Alright Joey. I want you to head out to Suna yourself. Something is up. Find out what it is."

"_Ye-yes sir!"_

* * *

"This is delicious!"

Daisuke was digging into the chocolate ice cream like he was mining for gold. Sasuke watched amused as the toddler literally inhaled the cold desert. The tour through the factory had been "super" enlightening. He had had a practical idea of how ice cream was made but actually seeing the process was intense. He was genuinely surprised. And Daisuke was exhilarated.

"Dad, did you see the milk mixer when you took the beginning cart?"

Sasuke smirked looking up front his phone. "Sure did buddy. It was cool."

"It was amazing!" Daisuke countered. "I've never seen anything so amazing in my life."

Sasuke chuckled before giving his attention back to his cell phone. He was talking to his right hand man about possible theories of what was causing the hold up in Suna. Their theories had been ranging from a sloppy slip up from a lower ranked underling to a snitch in the trafficking section of the mafia.

"Dad?" Daisuke said again breaking Sasuke's intense texting session with his right hand man. "Can I get one more cup of ice cream before we leave?

Sasuke raised a delicate eyebrow. Confused, "But we already have 3 buckets of your favorite flavors."

"I know," Daisuke whined expertly. Sasuke was becoming increasingly more keenly aware of how well Daisuke was at throwing a tantrum to get what he wanted. "But there's this flavor I _never ever_ get to try. Please just one more!"

"OK" Sasuke conceited, outwardly he acted disapprovingly, and inwardly he was impressed by his son's persuasion.

"Yes!" Daisuke yelled excitedly as he skipped off to get himself another cup of ice cream. "Pick-tash-o please?"

"Its pistachio" Sasuke yelled to his son at the counter.

Sasuke then turned his attention back onto his phone. He and his right hand man were beginning to seriously consider the mole theory. It was the obvious choice out of all. A mole working for some police force trying to get them caught red handed with bags of drugs between their grasp.

But who?

Who would have the guts to turn on them; to turn on him?

Him, Sasuke Uchiha, one of the most powerful men in the entire world was revered and respected by all. It was a perplexing question and one he always found himself asking. Kakashi had always shown how much he trusted Sasuke, detailing to him over their 'father-son' type conversations; situations that substantiated how hard it was to be the head of a mafia. There were so many situations that could go wrong, so many things that were out of your reach. A mafia _had_ to be hailed under one single goal, possessed by a singular and mutual respect.

It was at times like these when Sasuke found himself truly aware of his mentor's words and how right they were. He was in so deep, the mafia 'king'. Everything led to him. It was nauseating at times.

Kakashi had always stated that it was his family that kept him going. Kakashi had grown up on the impoverished outskirts of Konoha, with 8 siblings. He had made his way up by stealing, fighting and murdering. After the mafia took him in it was all he had to live for, all he had to dream of; every breath and thought was dedicated to his mafia family. Kakashi had a wife and a child.

His wife was the daughter of the mafia king. Kakashi had always seemed proud at how he had come to win her heart. Family wasn't everything to the then mafia boss. Everything to Kakashi was family and he had undoubtedly passed down that passion to Sasuke.

He envied the life that Kakashi lived. Daisuke was his only family. Sasuke's father was dead. His mother was dead. His brother was dead. And maybe at times he would realize how content and happy he was with just his son but…..there would always be something missing within him. He would not willingly admit to anyone but he was a bit of a hopeless romantic. He wanted the wife and kids and the white picket fence in the suburbs guarded by the mafia he ran. But that was completely out of the question.

The only woman he had ever loved was –

"Dad!" Daisuke's gasps rung in his ears and he found himself jolted form his seat in mere seconds. His eyes were scanning for Daisuke by the counter when another gasp caused him to look to the ground next to him where he saw his son; back to the tiled floor, a small cup of green ice cream spilled next to his body. His convulsing, struggling to breathe body.

"Daisuke!" Sasuke rushed and knelt to the toddler's side. "What's wrong?"

"Da-dad!" Daisuke whimpered, his eyes welling with tears. Sasuke could vaguely hear the man at the counter calling the ambulance. "I ca-ca-ca-can't br-_breathe!"_

* * *

Sakura loved Konoha.

Ever since her move here from Suna, she had loved it here. Looking back at the devastation with what Suna left her with was almost too much for her to think about sometimes, much less bear. But here in Konoha everything was new. There no memories, no connections, no reminiscence. The people were new, the cities were new and the air was new.

From Suna, she had made a two year stop in the Rain country that had not been pleasant. There was always blood there; her work at the hospital nonstop. But in Konoha, the most guarded state and crime proofed country; she was happy. Things were mild and yes, occasionally, there were always those gory weeks and months but they would pass; nothing but fleeting memories.

And that was probably the reason why she loved Konoha the most. Life seemed to whizz by without any intent on stopping. The wind continued to blow, the people continued to move and live. It was curious, perpetual motion that made Konoha her dream home. Buildings were constantly being torn down, for fresh new ones to take their place. However in Suna, everything was the same.

Every glance at a wall was a memory for her. Every sound, every smell, every taste incited in her memories things she wanted to bury - no burn, until they were nothing but piles of ash to be blown away and forgotten with the wind.

In Suna everyone knew everyone else. In Konoha she was but a speck of pink among a kaleidoscope of other human beings. Even with her pink hair she didn't stand out. The only thing that made her shine out against the rainbow of colorful people in Konoha was her exceptionality in medicine. She was the best of the best; a doctor's doctor. She had at first feared it would bring to her unwanted attention but it didn't. There were the special patients offering buckets of money for her attention but once the case was over she would fade back into the kaleidoscope not seen again until the next rich and terminally ill patient came along.

Yes. She could truly say that she was content with her current life. Her past life in Suna was becoming nothing, like a scar, fading as the skin it marred healed as slowly as time passed.

She had just made it back from a late lunch, she usually went at 2 but an emergency made her leave an hour later, when Saisro, a nurse at the hospital she worked, rushed her at the door of her office.

A small boy had been admitted a mere few minutes before her arrival.

"Collapsed at the Rose Ice Cream Factory!" Saisro had literally screamed in her ears. The name rang vaguely in her mind. They had the best and inevitably the most expensive ice cream in Konoha. The child, whoever he was, was rich. His father had demanded the best doctor in the hospital and while Sakura took no pride in it, it was her. Another rich client, another moment for her to unwillingly shine out of the small facet of the gem of life. There would be no denying it.

The hospital would want to make this high priority; even if someone had to burst through the front doors with two legs sliced off. Rich people meant revenue and fame. Not that Sakura understood why the most famous and successful hospital needed more publicity and revenue. It was beyond her effort to try and comprehend the politics involved.

She calmly walked to the room where the small boy was being held. She guessed that he was in no grave danger. It was almost comical to her, how she, a renowned surgeon, was dealing with a toddler who more than likely fainted from a sugar overdose or maybe even a brain freeze.

She pushed through the door and noticed how empty the room was. The only other living person in the room besides her was the unconscious boy lying on the bed. Sakura stepped up to his body.

He was unhealthily pale, except in his throat. It was a bright red, a stark contrast to the sheer cadaverousness of the rest of his body. Sakura lifted the boy's shirt up and saw traces of the redness travelling down slightly past his chest.

She did several necessary checks, feeling his pulse, testing his temperature and checking for other outward signs of his body's reaction to whatever had made him faint.

Resting the still boy back soundlessly on the soft bed, Sakura mentally knocked off all the symptoms in her head. She picked up his chart and made to leave when something struck her. Hard.

A memory.

….

She stayed in static surprise at the young male. She had never seen the child before she knew that for sure. But something about him, a scent, a sound, a feel; it catalyzed her memory of Suna. Her brain became one big reaction. Telling her, forcing her to remember the things she wanted to forget. She knew his face.

The dark hair, the pale skin that was only a light tan away from sickly, the arch of his mouth, they were all tell tale signs of someone or something she knew in her past. However she simply could not place her finger on it. She stared at the small boy, begging him to relieve her of this confusing memory. She had made a loud step towards the toddler and in surprise he awakened.

But only for a few seconds as his heart monitor sank back to the rate of a resting person. But within those few seconds her memory faded. His eyes she saw were a startling dark emerald shade. Somehow that visual with the rest of his face did not fit and cause the memory to slip from her.

Content she was just having 'one of those days' she exited the room quietly. She had already diagnosed him in her head. All she needed to do was confirm it with the boy's father who had been there when he had fainted.

As she walked however, the memory came back. It was gnawing at her consciousness. She found herself physically stalled in the middle of the hallway simply staring forward at nothing; simply thinking.

She knew that face, her mind kept recanting to her. Sakura had already made it to the waiting room however and decided to simply push it back until her shift was over. She would have plenty of time to think about it tonight. Now, she had a job to do.

She scanned the room. There was an elderly couple sitting in the lounge chair in the dead centre. There was a pregnant female, teenager by the looks of it. And then there was a man, cradling his head between his thighs and tapping his fingers against his raven hair impatiently. She figured it was the boy's father.

"Mister….." She called out. Stupefied she realized she had not even read the boy's chart, in her haze, to find out his name. The Man however was already to his feet walking towards her.

She glanced at the chart. Daisuke Uchiha.

Uchiha.

You know that face.

Uchiha.

Smelt, felt, sounded like Suna.

Uchiha.

Hair; spiky black. Skin only minutely tanned, nearing pale death.

Uchiha.

Eyes a sparkling green. Darker though. Darker…..in contrast to hers.

Uchiha.

"_I love you Sakura."_

"_I love you too….Sasuke."_

_Uchiha._

_**Uchiha!**_

"Mr. Uch- Uchiha" The name tumbled out of her mouth as her face rose and her eyes met her past.

"Doctor, what's wrong with my so –

He never finished the sentence. She watched as recognition shuttered down his face, like a dam slowly cracking as the force of the water burst though. She felt the wave of nostalgia and all its perplexing emotions run over her, trampling her weakened frame.

"Sa-Sa-

She couldn't. She could not stand to hear him say it; to make this clash of the past concrete.

"_Sakura_" She wasn't sure if she remembered his voice saying it or if he had actually just called her name. All that had taken over her mind currently was another name.

Daisuke.

He had her eyes. A mere toddler. Five years old.

Sakura was beginning to forget herself. Where was she five years ago?

And then it all flooded back. Like a slap to the head, her past, that she had so copiously buried, sprung up and knocked her over.

She stared into his eyes. She saw ten thousand varying emotions. Was her gaze a reflection of his?

"Sakura"

It was there again her name. Her name rolling of his tongue.

Names rushed through her. Accompanied by words. The past began to overwhelm her, swallowing her indefinitely.

"_Sasuke Uchiha"_

"_Sakura Haruno"_

"…_How about coffee?"_

"_You're… the most beautiful woman I have ever met."_

"…_Marry me?"_

"_I'm pregnant!"_

"_No! Don't touch me! You're a criminal!"_

"_I won't let you take him away from me!"_

"…_..As soon as he's born. I suggest you take a good long look at him, because that's the last time you'll ever see him. Sakura"_

"Sakura…?"

Her name off his tongue. Her past right in front of her, right behind her. All around. It was too all consuming.

So she ran.

_The end._

Theories on what happened in the past? Next chapter up soon Thanks for reading. Review if you like please.


End file.
